Don't leave me lonely
by LilyLovesMusic
Summary: Brittany has a feeling that she is observed And suddenly she is alone Can anyone save her? very bad summery... AXB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story  
**

**I do not own the chipmunks or the chipettes**

Brittany's POV

"Allviiiinnnn" I heard Dave yelling.  
This is typical, so I just lay here in bed and hear my music again.  
"But Dave!" I hear again a voice shouting and Alvin walk in our room and lay in his bed.  
"What have you done this time?" not looking up from my magazine.  
"I have done nothing" he mumbles. He stood up and came to my bed lay beside me. He kissed me on my cheek.

I look in his eyes, in his beautiful amber eyes.  
"I have just put a little bit cola about the note sheets."  
"Oh Alvin!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, dinner is ready!"  
"C'mon Alvin let's go downstairs."  
"Okay, sweetheart" and he kissed my on my cheek again.  
Every time he did this or he just at my side I feel sparkles in my stomach and it made me so freaking happy that I have the best boyfriend.

Theodor, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon sitting at table as we came and Dave put the dinner at the plates.  
We sit at our usual places and began to eat.

"So guys, tomorrow a your next concert. I have a few new songs for you," said Dave  
"Oh really, I'm so excited." Cheered my sister Jeanette.  
"Yeah I'm too," said her boyfriend Simon.

After Dave had wash the dishes and we have watch some TV, Dave gave us the sheets for the songs ( the sheets that Alvin has not ruined).  
"You will sing tomorrow Call me maybe and Don't think about me.  
And I have this Duett for Alvin and Brittany."  
"Wow this are good songs."  
"We will rock it tomorrow!"  
"Oh Alvin, we sing a duet!"  
"I love the song Call me maybe!"  
"Yeah you're right."  
"Now let's practise!"

"Boy's let's start with Don't think about me."

A: Don't leave me lonely

Don't loose my number  
My heart is bleeding  
Like storm and thunder  
A,S+tT: I#m not over you  
I'm not over you

A: Don't cross the river  
If there's a fire  
Can you be sure girl  
There's no desire  
A,B+T: I'm not over you  
I'm not over you

S+T: Was it a dream  
Or was it real

Was it a joke  
a fantasy

A,S+T: Don't think about me when you break my heart  
Don't think about me if you break apart  
Don't think about me if you holy sad  
Don't think about me I'll understand  
Don't think about me when you try to go  
Don't think about me when the time will show  
Don't think about me after all these years  
Don't think about me I'm done my tears  
Don't think about me

A: It's not the way girl, the story is ending  
It's not the words good, you're pretending  
A,S+T: I'm not over you  
I'm not over you

A: Don't send me rainbows, I need emotions  
looks like a heartache, in deep devotion  
A,S+T: I'm not over you  
I'm not over you

S+T: Was it a dream  
Or was it real

Was it a joke  
a fantasy

A,S+T: Don't think about me when you break my heart  
Don't think about me if you break apart  
Don't think about me if you holy sad  
Don't think about me I'll understand  
Don't think about me when you try to go  
Don't think about me when the time will show  
Don't think about me after all these years  
Don't think about me I'm done my tears

S+T: Was it a dream  
Or was it real

Was it a joke  
a fantasy

A,S+T: Don't think about me when you break my heart  
Don't think about me if you break apart  
Don't think about me if you holy sad  
Don't think about me I'll understand  
Don't think about me when you try to go  
Don't think about me when the time will show  
Don't think about me after all these years  
Don't think about me I'm done my tears  
Don't think about me  
Don't think about me

"That was great!" me and my sisters cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter  
**

**Alvin's POV**

I smiled to my girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend.

I'm so happy

After the girls have practise their song and me and Brittany sang our duet, we watch TV. Well the others watch TV and I try it while Brittany grumbled at me that I should practise with her the duet again.  
Why can't I say no to her?

Finally I could in my bed.  
We said all good night and Dave make the light out.

_Alvin's Dream:_

"_Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!", cheered the crowd.  
And Backstage wait my girlfriend, I'm a super rockstar and my life can't be better.  
Wow this is a great feeling!  
I fall in the crowd at it's a feeling like could fly!  
"You're super!" I shouted. "You're then best fans"…there was a high scream_

I woke up and breathed heavy.  
I looked around and find….Brittany scared sitting at the window, heavy breathing too.  
"Britt!" I shouted and rushed to her.  
How can the other be asleep?  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked her.  
"Alvin, the-the-there were two big red eyes. They have observed my while I was sitting here and as I noticed it I have looked in this eyes and and and it was so scary!"  
Now she was sobbing into my hoodie.  
"Britt", I said slowly," where were the eyes?"  
"There in the bush in the garden", she said and pointed at the dark garden.  
"Maybe you have seen something other that look like"  
"No! I don't have imagined it! It was there!" she interrupted me.

"Okay, let's sleep again. Maybe you feel saver when you sleep with me in my bed?" I said and smiled.  
"Yeah," she said and smiled, too. After she said that she was crawling into my bed. I look into her beautiful eyes and lay beside her.  
And then we were asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning

"Morning guys!" said Dave as we walked in and sat down at our usual places.  
He put the toaster waffles at our plates and sat down.  
"Today is our big concert, we must go shopping for new outfits." said Brittany, while she was eating her waffles.

"Yeah and then we should try some new hairstyles."  
cheered Eleanor.  
"New hairstyles? Should we not practise again?"  
"But Jeanette, we have so much practise yesterday, but we can practise our new choreography, " said Eleanor.  
"Oh, this is so much work," grumbled Brittany.  
I must laugh a little bit and smiled at her.

After the girls were go for there shopping tour I sat with my brothers in the living room and watch TV.

"So", I asked Simon with a mischievous smile," what is with you and Jeanette? I have never seen you two kissing."  
"It none of your business!" replied Simon.  
"Oh c'mon Simon, just tell me. I'm the Love doctor.  
"What is so bad that Simon and Jeanette are together and he is to shy to kiss her?" asked Theodor.  
"Theodor!" shouted Simon.  
"What?" he replied with big puppy eyes.  
"Dude calm done, just kiss her!" replied instead of Simon.  
"I wait for the right moment," he said.

"Just wait not to long!" I said to him and walk to the kitchen were I saw that the girls were come home.  
Not long anymore and our concert begin.

**I'm sorry that it is so short.  
And I'm very because of my grammar and hope it's not too bad.  
Please leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back :D**

**And here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy **

**3. Person P.O.V**

**A few minutes before the concert starts , backstage…**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes getting ready for their performance. Theo and Ellie were warm up for the show, Alvin was playing guitar and Brittany changed her outfit, again.  
It's like everytime before their concerts.  
Except one thing.

A purple clad Chipette was sitting alone on a bench.  
Simon noticed this and was going to her.

"Hey Jeanette, what are you doing?"  
"Hey Simon, I was just thinking. Before every of our performance I'm so excited."  
"I know that feeling", sad Simon and looked in her eyes.  
For him there are the beautiful eyes he have ever see. He started thinking about what Alvin had said to him this morning.

_Just kiss her. Wait not to long. _

Before he could think about it he crashed his lips on Jeanette's.  
He don't know why he did this so out of sudden.  
But one thing he knew exactly at this moment. Alvin was right, just kiss her.  
And this was the best moment in his life.

Jeanette was caught by surprise but now she loved it.  
She kissd him with so much passion and wished this would never end.

After they break the kiss their both stared at each others eyes.  
"Jeanette…I-I love you."  
"Oh Simon! I love you too." She hugged him and kissed him again.

"Guys, Girls!", shouted Dave, "the show starts in a few seconds."

"We have to go." Said Simon.  
Hand in hand they went to Dave and their siblings.

As the girls saw this the giggled and Alvin grinned at Simon.  
Their was all happy for the two.

They checked their outfits one last time.  
Brittany wore a sparkling pink top and a white skirt.

Her hair was in its usually ponytail but it were sparkling stones and rhinestones in it.

Jeanette wore a blue leggings with a sparkling purple long-shirt. Her hair was in its usually messy bun and it was glitter in it.

Eleanor wore a sparkling green dress.

Her hair was in its usually pigtails and it were mini flowers in different shades of green in it.  
The boys wore all black jackets with a tie in their signature colours.  
Alvin in red, Simon in blue and Theodore in green.

The boys danced a little because their were excited and the eyes of the girls shined and sparkled like their outfits.

"Okay it's time. Now go out and good luck!" shouted Dave before the six headed out to the stage in the spotlight and go into their position.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. At the next chapter it will be more Alvin and Brittany. It was very short because of my writers block :/ but please leave a review.**


End file.
